User talk:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/SaurianJared
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Ideas Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SaurianJared (Talk) 00:54, February 24, 2011 Hi #First off, the above message is a fail ;) #Second, this is going to come off like a rant. I tried to find links so that we could get you to be our first admin, posted multiple times to get you to try and adopt this wiki, and finally put in a request for your behalf. Then, we finally get our admin. Ownership is basically transferred over, and then I ask to become an admin. Leaving multiple messages on talk pages and blogs about my interest, and no reply. Finally, the password to our only admin/beurocrat account is lost, and we're back to where we started. Should i a) put in a new request for me this time? b) wait for you to hack your own account? c) stew silently and be furious about how wrong all of this turned out d) spam you until you respond. There was a specific reason for me being an admin. I LOVE that sort of thing. I don't like people as much. (better admin than beurocrat)(also had/have many things lined up to do when i become one). Beecanoe is a better beaurocrat because he has user based activities and isn't good with wikis. You should be at least a beaurocrat, if not an admin because you are the leader of the wiki. So now i'm looking to you to see where we should go from here. What do you think? I need to know asap (within a week? preferably), Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alright there is a few things that should happen as of now... 1. Try a couple of things first so you can become an admin. 2. Your beliefs of Beecanoe being a better beaurocrat is more far-fetched than actually being an admin since you said he's not good with Wikis. 3. Since I'm the leader of this wiki (or was, since I lost my other account), I might as well have to say that we need to do almost everything by the book if we want you to be an admin. You're more likely to put in a new request around the time. and 4. Just because I actually lost my account doesn't mean I'm leaving! The purpose of the Game Ideas Wiki is to make game ideas based on video games or flash games. Board game ideas are prohibited from this site, as well... So one reason for all of this: I just want to make game ideas. And don't forget that Lord Apocalypse is watching over us from time to time so if Mario and his "allies" apparently hack this site somehow, we'll need Beecanoe, you, and me to stop it... with our master's powers of course. So basically what I'm saying here is all about the events of the Epic Saga trilogy. Me being an immortal elemental golem from planet Sauria, Beecanoe is an ordinary Dry Bone serving Dry Bowser, and you are a typical green Shy Guy who is highly intelligent, but can be considered a deadly threat along all. Soooooo... When things happen to go as planned in the future, what you want should happen at least. If not, then we could go back and come up with more methods. {sigh} The least of what would be happening if I was the smart one. I never actually made this Wiki and that was all Multi128, but he stopped editing this site not long ago (back in May of last year is what was known about him). I took over because this wiki was nearly empty so I made a lot of changes and then started working with Beecanoe, whom I knew was a Dry Bone. But then you, as Geniusguy445: a mad, but highly intelligent Shy Guy, came along and we were best known as the GIWoA: "Game Ideas Warriors of Apocalypse". "What is a man?" 09:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Lord Apocalypse is dead, but his spirit lives on in the three of us. We carry on his brother Penumbra's burden. Mario and company will face a very painful death. Beecanoe 20:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestions. 1. I will put in a request 2.Bureaucrat abilities: A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Not necessarily amazing with wikis. But definitely good with people. Administrator abilities: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. All of which i could do if i had the ability. 3.as said, putting in a request 4. I never would have expected you to leave. That is why you made a new account. (This time, have the password saved or written down so it won't happen again. 5. Last resort of absolutely everything, I make a new wiki. 6. When it comes to wikis, I am nearly a hacker. I only use the "<> Source" editing mode due to my background with wikis that only had that. I have a good background with making appropriate changes to the wiki and do everything in my power to make it awesome. If this works...I pledge thee my allegiance on this wiki and to the ends of all wikis, Geniusguy445 (talk) uh... did try using the email new password function when signing in? that may help. Geniusguy445 (talk) 20:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok so apparently me clicking the send new password button on the sign in screen hasn't helped. awwww.... second, check out this page, as wikia responded and said we need to decide on who gets the rights. please edit your pros/cons section on if you think you should be the leader objectively, as well as fill out the voting section on the bottom of the page. I started the discussion, you complete it. Geniusguy445 (talk) 00:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Changing user rights, o mighty bureaucrat >>>>>>>------V-----<<<<<<<< Change user rights ' '. Black, purple and green it is. Two of my favs and a nice base. The new theme will be awesome. I will make a notice on the main page when to check my other wiki to preview the theme before I change it here. That would be the safest thing to do, rather than change it ten times because we can't agree. GG445 (talk) 15:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't on the computer for a little bit. When I was, I didn't make any edits to the wiki. Believe me though, I will. FALCO PAUNCH! Beecanoe 23:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I was greatly impressed by your two scripts. How would you like to do the storyline for the third game? And also, I was originally going to call this new villain Vorak, but Shiroan sounds better. Oh yeah. I will only allow you to do the storyline for the main characters, though. But, maybe, I kinda should be the leader of the group because, after all, I invented the series. It would also fit the storyline better because Bowser and Dry Bowser had the team formed, and they wouldn't have made an outsider the leader, right? I'm sorry, Dark Guy, but our spots are taken. Maybe you should consult with the invisible receptionist. Beecanoe 01:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Dark Guy is allowed to have a spot as long as I say he should. Epic Saga may have been your series you invented, but to be honest, Beecanoe, I might have had a better shot at doing so in the first place. And although you insist on being a leader, you are more an ally to Ouroburos in the storylines due to his uptight and commanding ways... you by choice want to accept this anyway even if you don't like it. That's fine! I am not starting a flame war or anything with you about the Epic Saga series, we just need to do separate storylines if that's okay with you... I may not have founded and invented Game Ideas Wiki, but I did discover it right after Multi128 started going on an indefinite hiatus around May of last year. I was telling this same thing to Geniusguy445, and he apologized. So in both of our own defenses, let's split conditions: you come up with characters from any universe (Sega, Capcom, and most likely Nintendo) and storyline, and I should do dialogue for now... But all of this will have to wait for a long time until further updates are notable! "I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!" 01:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian ---- *"How would you like to do the storyline for the third game?" Maybe not, but I could do character development, and make a page listing everyone in the Epic Saga video games. And make a paragraph or five on the characters; giving personality features in depth that would pave the way for interactions between characters in the actual storyline. *"I was... going to call this new villain Vorak, but Shiroan sounds better" Depends on the personality/race/appearance BTW, good work on the pictures by both of you thus far. *"I kinda should be the leader of the group because, after all, I invented the series. It would also fit the storyline better because Bowser and Dry Bowser had the team formed, and they wouldn't have made an outsider the leader, right?" Firstly, they don't like anyone bigger, badder and more in charge than them. No way. He barely leaves the castle if Peach isn't there to be kidnapped. You could be unnofficial leader, but they wouldn't trust you as much, esp. Bowser (Dry Bowser might trust you more). You'd be subordinate, but you could give suggestions for their next moves. Our golem friend wouldn't even be considered under most occations. Unless he could provide Peach... *"Dark Guy is allowed to have a spot as long as I say he should." That helps with my relations to the rest of the group. It makes the Genius less boring and plot destroying. *" I might have had a better shot at doing so in the first place" We should assign roles as our characters are, not by who made what. I agree. But you are also the leader of our group, are you not? *"although you insist on being a leader" We all appear to have similar personalities, as we all try to be leaders in what we do. As such, two should do less leading in where the site goes, but the third should allow the other two to lead whenever possible, making everyone generally satisfied. *" you come up with characters from any universe...and storyline, and I should do dialogue for now" That sounds resonable. Beec should do storyline and characters, I don't want to do that. You doing diologue is fine, as both of you through these conversations really show how your character is/ how they respond. Writing personalities changes storyline/ interactions and makes the series better. And that is what we are all striving for. "That is why I came. To keep you two from killing each other before you achieve your goals," GG445 (talk). I didn't really mean that quote, it was just for something interesting. Of course Dark Guy is welcome. Here's something awesome. How would you like to see Epic Saga have a theme song composed by me? I'll create it on an online composer, upload it to Youtube, and put the video on the page. Bowser would be all for making Genius Guy leader, as Dry Bowser would want me leader, and Apocalypse would want you. I guess, since Apocalypse is superior to the other two, he wins over that argument. Alright, it's settled. You lead the group, but I am VERY close second in command. And Genius Guy is VERY close behind me. Doing the dialogue is all yours, my friend. Sorry if you were offended by anything. Didn't mean it to be like that. Beecanoe 17:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Changes to the wiki Not yet, though. I want to see what i should do before making large and influential changes to the site. I have a list. When making a big change, should I: #''propose changes to wiki on your talk page'', where you then confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #''Put the change in the announcements of our main page'', where you confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #''Make the change on my wiki, and let you know on your talk page'', where you confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #''Make the change on my wiki, and let you know on the announcements section on the main page'', where you confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #'Make the change without asking anyone and realizing it doesn't work, then change it three more times until finally i take it down, tweak it', hear confirmation on my talk page, get feedback and make the change like i wanted to. Some options for your consideration. Let me know on my talk page what you think. GG445 (talk) 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE RESPOND! I am DESPERATELY waiting for you reply so that I can continue with my plan of revamping the site. Currently just lining stuff up, but really want to know how it should be implemented. GG445 (talk) Ok, umm... You told me to respond on your talk page, but I failed on doing so, so I apologize! Secondly, I accept your own apologies of editing some of my articles... To be honest, I was asking why you couldn't just use "Geniusguy445". Well about the changes you proposed, those will have to wait since I am in the process of doing more VG Reviews and game ideas, and the most important thing of all: Exams for my freshman year! I move to Sophomore in August. Heh-heh-heh... Those are nice proposals btw! "Those who Rot Shall Bow Down to Me..." 23:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian well, credit for changes should go to this kid, not me. I only edit my articles anonymously. GG445 (talk) Hey, hey! You respect "this kid", who you probably should know is Ethanthegamer. He seems to be working well with us and probably has somewhat of a spot with us as "Warriors of Apocalypse", who broke up on the last Epic Saga title (Epic Saga IV). But anyway, I'm not being mean to ya! Just please, give him a couple of chances and he's more than cool... He's f'ing brutal, with radical-ness! "Those who Rot Shall Bow Down to Me..." 23:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Epic Saga V What are your thoughts on a final Epic Saga? I'm just not completely satisfied with having the ending of Ouroburos VS Beecanoe be the ending of the whole series. We'll wait for a while, of course, because the other articles need work, but I just wanted some prior knowledge. Here's how it will go. Shiroan comes back from the pit that Apocalypse and Penumbra banished him to for revenge on the Warriors of Apocalypse and the Heroes. He combines his power with the fallen bodies of Apocalypse, Penumbra, and Terios, and seeks to destroy all. Tell me what you think! Beecanoe 00:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) To be honest about Shiroan, he was actually "revived" in the last title as Nightmare Shiroan, if you didn't already know. The slight differences are that Nightmare Shiroan is not arrogant and he is, for the most part, completely sadistic and influenced by the ways of nilihism. Shiroan's Nightmare self also has combined powers of Apocalypse, Penumbra, and Terios, but when fighting him, he hasn't yet lived up to his final and true potential just yet, that actually being more of a cliffhanger! So while you're ahead, Epic Saga V will instead be, like, an expansion title that is meant to combine its story with Epic Saga IV's (Think of Sonic 3 & Knuckles being the whole and true Sonic 3 title, with Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles just being split entries to the series). That sound okay to you? "Those who Rot Shall Bow Down to Me..." 00:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Here's how it is. After Terios is defeated, the Warriors of Apocalypse go their separate ways. Ouroburos becomes king of the revived Sauria, Dark Guy at his side. Beecanoe becomes the greatest villain of the Mushroom Kingdom and even overpowers Bowser himself. Genius Guy rules the Shy Guys and controls an island in the Mushroom World. However, a new evil attacks, which will be under wraps for now, and the team is reunited and forms another alliance with the heroes from the start. Your idea does sound okay to me Beecanoe 20:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) i liek this idea, Beec. Excellent work on the entire series. I am playing and fiddling with my own seperate game like you and Ouro have. Let you know when it's ready. In other news, wikia has a tool called "layout builder" that creates a sort of survey to make creating articles easier. I am sending an email to have it enabled, so if you have major concerns, talk to me GG445 (talk) 20:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC)